


Part of Your World

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Digital Art, Fairy Tales, Fanart, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre - Philosopher's Stone, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Severitus, Snupin Santa Fest, Storytelling, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own fairy tale to tell. (Post First War AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the ones who looked over the art and gave me tips! I’ve used some reference photos and stock-art in these pieces, and much obliged to A-S for her helpful tutorials. I’ve tried to incorporate a bit of the first prompt to tell the story of the art and hope you’ll love it. These are snippets of snupin fairytales that may one day be told in their entirety.

_The houses in Spinner’s End did not look like one another, each having their unique qualities, but it would not surprise anyone if the inhabitants of had similar lives: working in the mills, scrimping and saving, disbelieving of the world’s happiness and magic. One would be surprised that in such a place there would be a family that did live in such a happy and magical world (though the head of that house would surely strike you down from where you stand if you ever thought_ that _loud enough)._

_It is that house that we shall visit, just briefly, to see how such an occurrence could happen._

  


“…and then the young man went to find his new friend, the were-prince, to tell him of the good news!” exclaimed young Harry, as he scrambled onto his bed.

“And did he fulfill his promise to the were-prince?” 

“Of course Papa Remus! They danced and danced and finally Da-uh the young man kissed the were-prince right on the muzzle! Quite sloppy you know…”

Remus chuckled as little Harry made a face, most likely remembering a time when Moony gave the boy an appreciative lick. It was times like these that amazed Remus on how much had changed in only a few months. Never would he have expected to find Severus Snape taking care of Lily’s son, but then again never would he have even thought Severus would take a battered werewolf in. 

Remus came back to the present once he realized the odd creaking noise was a result of Harry bouncing up and down on his bed. “Now Harry, we mustn’t do that or else Severus will be angry,” he chided.

Little Harry gave one last bounce and flopped on the bed. “But he’s busy wit’ that smelly potion you have to take tomorrow. And you weren’t listening to the best part of the story,” Harry pouted.

“Oh, you mean the part where the were-prince transformed into a handsome human and they lived happily ever after?”

Harry nodded. “Yup! Kinda like you and Severus-daddy.”

Remus reddened. ‘Amazing how much young children can pick up on,’ he thought, ‘But whatever Severus and I have…been dancing around, it isn’t as simple as little Harry’s “Were-Prince” tale.'

“Similar, although Severus isn’t as happy-go-lucky as in your tale.” 

“Heheh, of course not! That’s what’s fun about changing it and imagining him as silly as that.” Harry took off his glasses and handed them to Remus, who in turn placed them on the nightstand. “He is nicer though…”

“Hmm?”

“Nicer than when he first rescued me from my aunt,” Harry nodded to himself, “Yep! Definitely… Don’cha think so?”

Remus nodded, “He is a hard one to crack, but I’m sure your charm is wearing him down.” Harry beamed. “Now what will it take for you to get under these covers and go to bed like a good boy?”

“Tell me your favorite bed-time story!”

“Cinderella it is, then. Comfortable? Good. Like all good stories, this one began long ago…”

  


* * *

Severus stared at the bubbling potion in his cauldron. The shade was lighter than his previous attempts but he had a feeling there should be mist forming at the surface of it. He sighed as he ladled the liquid into a nearby goblet, filling it to the brim.

He hated making imperfect potions, but, as it was still in its experimental stages, all he could do was believe in that it would make the transformation less painful and the werewolf more complacent. Severus took his time going from his lab to his son’s room. _His_ son. Even after a year since Harry’s rescue from the Dursleys, it was still hard to call Harry as his own. He had Lily’s (exceptionally delayed) letter and verification via a potion, but it was still hard to believe that the one night they let their guards down had led him here. Harder still was trying to raise a five-year-old by himself.

As the werewolf’s voice trailed down the hallway to him, once again exaggerating his version of Cinderella, Severus smirked. He knew initially the only reason he took in a haggard looking—yet familiar—werewolf that full moon, was so he could have a small respite in taking care of the boy. Of course when Lupin had recovered from the transformation that day after, it took a lot of convincing of why Severus had done what he had, and why the bloody Gryffindor needed to stay. 

The first few weeks were miserable, since it was hard to let old animosities die. Then, surprisingly, things began to get better, and they were able to work out a way of living together and bringing up the boy proper—mostly. It was companionable, what they had, and after all that happened in the war, Severus couldn’t deny that this was a good life.

He realized he lingered a bit too long as Lupin’s story had finished, and was attempting to answer Harry’s line of questioning.

* * *

“Why ‘Beauty and the Beast’? I’m not sure, really. Between you and me, Harry, it’s probably because he likes to think of himself with a handsome nose,” replied Remus, chuckling along with the boy.  
“As usual, Lupin, I’m afraid you are off the mark.”

Both sharply turned their heads towards Severus, surprised by his sudden entrance. Severus smirked at seeing Remus falter at his comment and continued, “What would make you think I would pick you as the beast?”

Stunned, Harry looked at Remus as Remus looked away. “Then who?”

Severus leaned against the doorway, the goblet in his hand momentarily forgotten. “Why, myself of course.”

“Severus, that wouldn’t make any sense. You don’t transform into a beast—“

“Not every fairy tale has to be literal, Lupin. I simply believe my personality and lifestyle fits the cursed prince character more so than some waif Beauty.” 

Harry stifled a chuckle and yawned instead. Remus gave a small smile as he and Severus said their goodnights to the boy. “More tales tomorrow,” Remus promised as he closed the door.

Remus quietly took the goblet, “Another variation?”

Severus nodded, “There shouldn’t be any side effects, but I’ll need you to give notes after tomorrow night’s transformation.”

“Of course, Severus, thank you.” Remus stared at the still bubbling potion, wary of its taste. His thoughts lingered back to what Severus had said earlier. “I take it in your version, Lily would be Beauty?” he asked before emptying the goblet.

“Hardly. I realized long ago I have no need for princesses. Considering current circumstances, you would play that role.” Severus took a slight pleasure at seeing Remus cough on the last bit of the potion. 

Remus recovered quickly, “So you’re holding this ‘beauty’ as captive?” 

“Ah the Gryffindor arrogance, how I missed thee,” Severus scoffed upon retrieving his goblet, “Only on your good days, then, you would be…attractive.” He turned around and headed back to the safety of his lab.

Remus didn’t follow, he didn’t need to. Instead he smiled, looking first to young Harry’s door and second to Severus’ fleeing form. If Severus thought of themselves as Beast and Beauty, that was completely fine with him. 

“I know it’ll be difficult, Severus, as we still have so much between us, but I won’t let that rose wither away, now that you’ve shown me the way.”

  


_Having made that promise to himself and to the ones he had grown to love, Remus set off to their humble garden. It would still take a small amount of time, a big amount of patience, and even help from the boy-who-lived, but Remus would finally prove to Severus that he could be loved and love in return. Alas, that is a tale for another time._

-fin-  



End file.
